


ennui

by mady (kearuff)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i dont care anymore, kinda poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/mady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i know you were once a sly man</p>
            </blockquote>





	ennui

 

I know you were once a sly man  
Stealing my console, just to annoy me  
Do you know?  
There’s this new game where people throw a ball  
And acquire new monster pets  
You know how it is, it’s similar to volley  
Where i toss a ball and you will be the one to spike it  
But now you dont  
I know you were always a sly man  
Yet im here, throwing toss after toss  
Wishing you would ackonewledge it, and spike it  
Thunderous power in the air, graceful movement  
But after some hundreds tosses i realize  
maybe my tosses are only meant to cross over the net, or fly into the air  
My tosses aren’t meant to cross into heaven  
Where i hope you are there, showing off that cheeky grin  
I know you were once a sly man  
You know people die for a reason  
Broken heart, car accident, euthanasia  
But you dont  
You never told me the reason, or maybe you couldn’t  
It doesnt matter, the only thing that matters is  
For you to be here  
My palms are stinging, but it’s better than  
The echoes of the ball that hurting my ears  
And i want you to be here, to kiss it better  
But you dont  
Or now that i think how you were always a sly man  
There is only one reason that i could think of  
Maybe you aren’t here  
So you could smirk off the fact that  
I will always miss you  



End file.
